


Of Kings and Kingdoms

by Savy160



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Camelot, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Don't get attached, F/M, Game of Thrones-esque, Good Parent Hal Jordan, Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, No beta we die like the characters I'm going to kill, Protective Hal Jordan, Swords & Sorcery, Tim Drake's Missing Spleen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savy160/pseuds/Savy160
Summary: "Darkseid controlled all magic and used it to fuel his armies in order to destroy all those who opposed him. However, Darkseid made one crucial mistake."Pretty much all of your favorite DC characters set in the dark ages.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Zatanna Zatara, Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Connor Hawke/Kyle Rayner, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Reference

House of Wayne of Gotham to the North  
Bruce-King  
Selena-Queen  
Richard-Crowned Prince  
Jason-Prince  
Duke-Ward  
Cassandra- Ward  
Helena-Princess  
Timothy-Prince  
Damian-Bastard Prince  
Terrence-Prince  
Carrie- Ward  
Matthew -Prince  
Alfred Pennyworth- Adviser  
Leslie Thompkins- Healer  
Zatanna- Court Sorceress  
Jim Gordon- Captain of the Knights  


House of El of Kyrpton to the South  
Kal (Clark)-King  
Lois-Queen  
Kara- Ward Kon (Conner)- Crowned Prince  
Lor (Christopher)-Adopted Prince  
Jon (Jonathan)-Prince

House of Curry of Atlantis to the East  
Arthur-King  
Mera-Queen  
Garth-Crowned Prince  
Tula-Crowned Princess  
Kaldurham-Adopted Prince  
Arthur Junior-Prince

House of Queen of Star to the West  
Oliver-King  
Dinah-Queen  
Roy- Bastard Prince  
Robert-Bastard Prince  
Connor- Bastard Prince  
Artemis-Princess  
Mia-Princess  
Carol - Court Sorceress  


Oa of the Green Lantern Corpsman Centered  
Hal Jordan-Corps Leader  
John Stewart-Honor Guard  
Guy Gardner- Honor Guard  
Kyle Rayner- Apprentice to Hal Jordan  
Simon Baz- Apprentice to John Stewart  
Jessica Cruz- Apprentice to Guy Gardner

Amazons  
Hipolyta-Queen  
Diana-Princess  
Donna-Princess  
Cassie -Princess  
Althea-Healer  
Antiope-General  
Artemis -Warrior  
Epione-Healer  
Fara-Warrior  
Fury-Warrior  
Myrinia- Warrior  
Pythia- warrior  


Tamaran  
Myand'r- King  
Luand'r -Queen  
Komand'r-Princess  
Koriand'r- Princess  
Ryand'r-Prince


	2. Welcome to the Corps

Six year old Kyle Rayner smiled at the woman tucking the threadbare blanket around him as he settled against the straw in the barn. Maura smiled back at him before placing a quick kiss against his temple. 

Two unwanted souls in a cruel world. The boy’s father had abandoned them the second he discovered her pregnancy. Maura was quickly labeled as a whore and Kyle a bastard. Completely cast aside and unwanted, Maura and Kyle traveled from village to village in the Kingdom of Star before coming to a tiny village, where an elderly couple had given them board in their barn. 

Kyle pleaded, “Tell me again, Mother.”

“You’ve heard it a thousand times, my darling,” she softly replied.

“Please.”

“Very well… Years ago, Earth 438 was ruled by the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Darkseid controlled all magic and used it to fuel his armies in order to destroy all those who opposed him. However, Darkseid made one crucial mistake. He overlooked a Guardian named Ganthet. In silence, Ganthet created the Green Lantern Corps. He used his magic to create one hundred power rings that could harness the magic of the old world. He sent the rings out to find the most bravest and fearless warriors. One by one, the rings brought their bearers to a place called Oa to train them. Twelve long years passed before a great battle ensued. Darkseid was defeated but a terrible cost ensued.”

“Death.”

“Yes, death. All but six of the wielders were killed. And those six surviving rulers created a treaty amongst themselves and Ganthet. Ganthet and Scott would continue to live in Oa and train Corpsmen to protect the land while the Waynes claimed the North, the House of El took the East, the Queens took the West, and the Atlanteans took the South. The fifth of the warriors took an entire army of women to set sail for some unknown island. They were never seen again. However, peace and prosperity has occurred ever since minus the raids of course.”

Kyle yawned before murmuring, “Someday, I’ll be a Corpsman.” 

Maura didn’t respond. Corpsmen were chosen at birth just as knights were. That dream would never happen. She merely glanced out the window of the barn just to witness a sea of red light up the sky as screams of pain and panic filled the air. 

With wide eyes, she reached out and shook Kyle awake. Practically pulling the boy out of bed, Maura dashed outside to see raiders setting fire to the village. Innocents were literally being cut down on the street. She let out a pained gasp before dragging her son over to well behind the barn. 

“Mother-”

“Hush, Kyle. You must stay very quiet and utter not a word,” Maura instructed just as she settled the boy into a bucket before lowering it down the well. 

Kyle peered up at his mother with tear stained eyes as the bucket was slowly lowered. He began to shiver at the decrease in temperature. The boy released a whimper as the lowering stopped. A steady stream of blood slowly dripped down from the pale arm stretched down to him. 

Corps Leader Harold Jordan pulled his mount to a hard stop. The brown stallion reared at the smoking village before him. Honor Guards John Stewart and Guy Gardner came to a sliding stop on either side of him. 

John sighed. “It’s still smoking. Probably happened during the night.”

Guy added, “Probably the work of Parallax’s crew.”

Hal nodded in agreement before ordering, “Split up and search for survivors.”

John took the left while Guy took to the right. Hal urged Spector forward at a slow walk. The brown stallion snorted at the bodies littering the streets. Men, woman, and children littered the desolate street. Livestock lay slaughtered in the fields as well along with torched crops.

Hal passed by a well with the body of woman draped over the side with a sword sticking out of her back. He shook his head before urging his mount forward only to pull the horse back when a wail caught his attention. Glancing back at the well, Hal checked his surroundings before dismounting. 

Peering over the rim, Hal found a pair of bright green eyes swimming in tears looking back up at him. The Corpsman quickly pulled the boy up from the well. Setting the child down on the edge of the well, he took note of the goosebumps littering the boy’s tanned skin. Dried blood clung to his slender cheeks and the ragged shirt that hung loosely over him. 

“M-mother,” he sobbed, staring at the corpse beside them. 

“Don’t look,” Hal murmured before turning the child away from his dead mother.

Unclipping his emerald cape, Hal draped it around the shivering boy. The tiny child glanced over the Corpsman’s shoulder and let out a startled gasp. Hal turned just in time to catch an arrow in his shoulder which would have been his head moments before. 

Letting out a hiss of pain, Hal raised his ring sending a green arrow of his own into the attacker’s heart. The raider fell to the ground dead just as John and Guy pulled up. 

“Damn, Jordan. Looks like John was almost Corps Leader,” Guy smirked before his face fell into frown at the receiving glares from Hal and John. “Don’t act like I was the only one thinking it.”

Completely ignoring Guy, John took one look at Hal and the sniveling boy behind him. He stated, “We’ll need a healer. Can you ride?”

“I took an arrow to the shoulder, I’m fine,” Hal growled before turning back to the boy. “What is your name?”

The child said nothing as he clenched the cloak around him tightly. Hal and John swapped concerned glances before Guy whined, “We’re not keeping him, are we? What are we going to be with a two year old?”

“I’m six… My name is Kyle,” he mumbled softly. 

Guy sighed. “We’re keeping him, aren’t we?”

John helped ease Hal against the bed of the room of the inn they’d rented. The healer of the town had managed to get the arrow out and the blood to stop without causing any permanent damage. 

“The boy?” Hal asked as he settled down, trying to fight against the drowsiness of the healing potion he’d taken. 

“Is fine,” John replied. “I sent Guy to get him a bath and something to eat. We’ll drop his off at the first orphanage we come across.”

Hal nodded before drifting off as Guy entered with a freshly cleaned six year old gripping his hand. The man couldn’t help but shoot an annoyed glare at the tiny kid, who wandered over to the fireplace and wrapped himself up in Hal’s cloak.

“Kyle, stay here. Do not leave this room,” John instructed before he and Guy took their leave to see if they could find any trace of the bandits.

Kyle nodded before curling up on the rug beside the fireplace. His fingers ran along the silky emerald cloak that was reserved for the Corps Leader. All the others wore a white cape with the Green Lantern insignia on it. His eyes drifted over to the armor and the sword in the chair beside the bed before finally landing on the brunette sound asleep in the bed. 

The Green Lantern Corpsmen were the strongest and bravest to have ever lived. They were admired by all. They had defeated Darkseid. And yet, they were still mortal.

Kyle’s eyes flickered over to the door just as it creaked open. A figure in black slipped in. Kyle could make out the shiny metal in the assassin’s hand reflecting off the light from the fire. The figure quietly approached the bed with the knife raised. 

Hal opened his eyes in time to see a figure dressed head to toe in black with a dagger raised. Before he could even reach for his weapon or ring, the figure slumped onto his chest with Hal’s own sword sticking out from his back. Rolling the would be assassin off of him, Hal looked up to see Kyle standing there with his lip trembling. 

Guy and John walked in to find Hal leaning against the headboard with his hand on the hilt of his sword and his ring on. The boy lay curled up beside the man, using his lap as a pillow. Hal tangled his fingers through the boy’s hair before gesturing to the corpse on the floor. “Has the issue been dealt with?”

“For the most part. They were some of Attrocitus’ men… a few escaped, however. We’ll have to inform the King and the Guardians,” John replied before adding, “You’re supposed to be asleep and resting.”

“It was my turn to keep watch.”

Guy nudged the man on the floor before grunting, “Well, at least you made another friend.”

Hal brushed the boy’s bangs aside before muttering, “I didn’t.”

The two immediately glanced at the sleeping child before looking at each other. Hal continued, “In the morning, the two of you can ride for Oa and inform the Guardians. I’ll inform the King.”

“And the boy?” John asked.

Hal replied, “He wants to be one of us.”

Guy shook his head. “Dream on, kid. Corpsmen, knights, and kings are chosen from birth.”

“I’ll see if Lady Ferris can take him while I’m there,” Hal added.

The next morning Kyle found himself seated on the back of Hal’s stallion as they headed for the castle. The boy slowly watched as the world around them flew by in a range of color as they passed deep forests and mountains. The scenery made him long for his sketchbook and his mother. 

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Biting down on his bottom lip, he tried to stifle the sob from leaving his throat. He wasn’t very successful as the Corps Leader glanced over at the boy attempting to hide his face in the man’s cape. 

Hal spurred the horse to a stop beside the creek that ran alongside the road to Star City. They were about half an hour away but that didn’t mean they couldn’t stop for a few minutes. Hal dismounted before setting the boy down on the ground. Kyle swiped at his eyes as he followed Hal over to the stream.

“You know, I was born in this kingdom… I always like coming here. Gotham is cold and cruel. Atlantis is nothing but sand and ocean. Kyrpton is mainly farms but Star is full of forests and mountains,” Hal stated as knelt beside the stream to refill their canteen.

“Do you ever miss your family?”

Hal sighed. “The day I was born, a power ring claimed me. I was sent to Oa on my fourth birthday. I trained for a year before I was assigned to my mentor, Thaal Sinestro. In the Corps, you stay with your mentor from the age of five to seventeen. That’s twelve years… The same as the Great War. My parents are dead. I rarely see my brothers. They’ve moved on with families of their own… Guy and John are more of my brothers. The Corps becomes your family.”

Kyle merely nodded before taking the small waterskin held out to him. He looked up at the tall man before him as a hand ran through his hair gently. Hal softly added, “It is okay to miss your mother. We are all allowed to grieve.”

Half an hour later, they reached the city surrounding the castle. Kyle looked around at the people carrying on with their lives at the marketplaces. People were busy trading and selling goods of all sorts. Yet, they would all nod in acknowledgement or courteously move out of Hal’s way. 

Kyle’s mouth dropped open in amazement at the sight of the massive castle before them. Hal reigned his stallion to a stop before the drawbridge and the guards lining the castle. The guards recognized them before lowering the bridge. They came to a stop beside the royal stables. Hal looked down at Kyle before ordering, “I’ll be back soon… Why don’t you look after Spector for me?”

“Yes, Corps Leader Jordan.”

“Just Hal will do.”

Dinah sat beside her husband in the throne room just as they finished hearing their subject’s complaints for the day. She practically had to slap Oliver’s knee as the last case of the day tried to present their case against the wolves stealing her chickens. 

“We will have a huntsman deal with them,” Oliver stated before dismissing the hysterical woman, who gone so far as to bring in one of the mangled corpses. 

The two stood up and stretched just as the door opened once more. Hal Jordan strolled in. 

“Hal!” Oliver cried before sprinting over to meet his friend. 

Dinah waltzed over with all the grace and dignity only a queen could muster as she politely greeted him. He took her hand kissed it before adding, “Your Highness, you look stunning as always.”

The Queen rolled her eyes as Oliver laughed. Hal was the only one, who could get away with such. Anyone else would be missing a head. “What brings you here today, Hal?”

“Attrocitus burnt another village to the ground.”

Oliver’s smile instantly vanished. “I’ll send my best men. Were there any survivors?”

“One… I need to speak with your court sorceress.” 

“Of course. Anything you need. My home is your home,” Oliver replied before turning to his wife. “I’m going to see to this issue.”

Kyle’s lips transformed into a smile as Spector nibbled at an apple from his cupped hands. He reached out and brushed the stallion’s silky mane. 

“Are you a new stable boy?”

Kyle dropped the apple before whirling around to see a boy around his age watching him. The boy’s eyes were as green as Kyle’s. Yet, they stood out more against his dark skin tone. Kyle shook his head before replying, “No.”

“Connor! There you are!”

The two boys looked over to see two young teenagers entering. One of them had red hair and blue eyes while the other had slanted brown eyes and black hair. 

“Who is this? Did you make a little friend?” the dark haired teen sneered as he circled Kyle.

“Making friends with the help again?” the red head grinned.

Connor rolled his eyes before growling, “Shove off Robert, Roy. I can talk to anyone I please.”

They both ignored him as Roy asked, “Who are you?”

“My name is Kyle. I’m here with Hal.”

Robert continued, “Hal? You mean Hal Jordan, Corps Leader. That Hal Jordan?”

Kyle nodded as the two swapped glances before looking back over at Connor. “Two bastard buddies, isn’t that cute, Roy?”

“Very,” Roy smiled before he exited the stables with Robert in tow.

“Don’t mind them,” Connor shrugged before moving closer. “What are you doing here, Kyle?”

“Hal told me to wait here for him.”

Connor nodded as the doors opened and Hal walked in. he nodded at Connor before looking at Kyle. “Well, I see you’ve met Prince Connor. Come along, Kyle. I want you to meet someone.” Hal nodded at Connor. “Your Majesty.”

Connor inclined his head before waving at Kyle, who waved back. Kyle followed along behind Hal, who led him into the castle. The boy could practically see himself lost and never to be found if Hal were to leave him in this castle alone. After many twists and turns, they found themselves in a tower. Hal knocked on the door before entering. 

The woman was dressed in a bright pink gown. Her blue eyes lit up the room as did her smile when her eyes met Hal’s. She froze before looking down at Kyle.

“Carol, I need a favor.”

Carol reached out to run her fingertips along the scar on his shoulder. “That’s a new one.”

“Arrow from one of Atrocitus’ men.”

She hummed before allowing him to spread her legs. Rough and calloused hands traveled down her thighs before she mumbled, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Carol.”

Closing her legs, she replied, “Of course you did. You brought me a baby.”

“He has no one.”

“I know… So you’ll visit more?”

“Of course.”

Hal stopped by the stream outside the city to refill his waterskin. He paused when a branch snapped behind him inside of the forest. Reaching for his sword, Hal hissed, “You have two seconds to come out or you will not enjoy the outcome.”

A tiny figure emerged as Hal sighed. “Kyle, you cannot come with me.”

“You can’t just leave me!”

“You will be safe with Lady Ferris.”

“I want to stay with you!”

“Absolutely not. You are going to march yourself right back the way you came.”

“No.”

Hal narrowed his eyes before growling, “You have until the count of three.”

Kyle had to practically lean his head back as he stared at the giant glowing green fortress. 

“Welcome to Oa,” Hal grumbled as he led them into the fortress.

A giant emerald lay in the very center. Kyle noticed immediately that there were more than just humans walking around. Hal nodded at Kilowag, who was training the next batch of Corpsmen. 

“The Corps does not discriminate,” Hal replied before continuing, “Over there is the meeting hall and that's the central power battery-"

"Does it supply power to all the Lanterns?"

"Yes," He replied before continuing. "Down there is the foundry. It's where the rings and the lanterns are made from willpower. That's Memorial Hall; where tribute is paid to those that have fallen-"

"What's that over there?" the boy asked, pointing to a dome like structure.

"The Inner Sanctuary. That is where the Guardians reside. I’m going to leave you at the Hazard Simulation Facility."

“What’s that?”

Hal nodded at Kilowag. “Training.”

Kyle approached the giant being in amazement while Hal headed for the inner sanctuary. The emerald cape flickered behind him as he entered the inner sanctuary. The Guardians sat on their stone pedestals as he bowed before them. 

“As Corps Leader, I have come to ask that you reconsider-”

“We know why you have come. The boy saved your life and this is how you will break even with him. You brought an outsider into our sanctuary. If it were left up to me, I’d have you stripped of your honors and cast out,” Scar scoffed as she reclined back against her throne with a smug grin plastered against her face.

Ganthet regarded Hal with interest. None of the other Guardians said anything as they awaited their leader’s decision. 

“Corps Leader Jordan, will you vouch for the boy?”

“I will.”

The smugness from Scar’s face faded as she gazed at Ganthet in amazement. “He is too old. Besides, the assignments have already been made. There is no one to take him.”

Hal replied, “With all due respect, I will take him.”

“Corps Leaders do not have apprentices! They oversee to the rest of the Corpsmen,” she snapped. 

Ganthet merely dismissed her with a wave of his hand before continuing, “Corps Leader Jordan, would you bet your ring on the boy rising to the ranks of a true Green Lantern?”

“I will.”

“Very well.”

Scar interrupted, “But, there are no more power rings-”

“Silence! I know the laws! I created them!” Ganthet bellowed. “Might I remind you that I was the only one of us, who stood against Darkseid!”

The Guardians looked away in shame as Ganthet returned his attention to Hal. The very ring from Ganthet’s finger floated down to Hal, who took it without hesitation. 

“Thank you,” Hal replied.

Ganthet instructed, “You will take charge of him today for the next eleven years.”

“But, what about the year of training? He’s supposed to be with me for twelve.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. He is yours to train while keeping up with your duties as Corps Leader. Do not forget what is at stake.”

Hal’s eyes widened as he was promptly dismissed. Now, he really had his hands full. The Green Lantern rolled the ring around in his hand as he approached the boy talking to two recruits that had yet to be assigned. 

“Kyle, come here.”

Kyle said goodbye to his newfound friends before hurrying over to where Kyle stood beside the glowing crystal. Hal knelt down before the boy. He unclenched his hand revealing a shiny emerald ring. Kyle’s eyes widened as he took the ring.

“Repeat after me; In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light.”

Kyle’s eyes widened as the energy from the crystal flowed into his ring as he repeated the oath.

“Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.”


	3. Love is Weakness

Chapter 3: Love is Weakness

“He’s had more blood spilled against his blade than any other. Under his command, there has been more lives taken, villages burnt to the ground, crops destroyed, and livestock slaughtered than ever before. They say he survived by drinking the blood of vampire bats. Some even say he is one of the undead.” 

Kyle’s mouth dropped open in shock. The flames danced off Guy’s eyes as he continued the tale while smiling wickedly, “And that’s why they call him the Bat. Careful when you’re in Gotham or it’s your blood he’ll be drinking next.”

Guy flinched as a pile of firewood was suddenly dumped beside him. John shook his head before adding, “Don’t listen to word that comes out of his mouth, Kyle. The king is not a vampire. He does not drink the blood of those who oppose him.”

Guy rolled his eyes as John continued, “And you shouldn’t be scaring the boy.” 

“He’s fearless, remember?” Guy mocked.

“He’s eight,” Hal snarled as he appeared beside the fire. 

Guy held up his hands in surrender before mumbling, “Get one kid and your brain turns to mush.”

“You’re on first watch,” Hal reprimanded. 

Guy huffed but collected his sword and assumed his position. John continued stoking the fire while Kyle crawled into his bedroll. Hal tucked a thick blanket around the boy before running a hand through his ebony hair. 

“Get some sleep. We’ll be in Gotham tomorrow evening.”

“You sure he isn’t a vampire?” Kyle asked before letting out a yawn.

Hal smirked before replying, “Entirely. There is absolutely nothing to worry about it. You know I won’t allow anything to happen to you. Now sleep. Getting to Gotham will not be an enjoyable ride.”

Kyle shivered against the harsh temperatures. Even in the warm cloak, he was freezing. His teeth chattered as he clung to his saddle. The snowflakes in the wind soon began blinding him before he hunkered down against his pony’s neck. What little warmth the sun provided began to slip beneath the trees as blackness took over the sky. 

Kyle stammered, “H-how m-much l-longer?”

“Not much longer,” John replied just as he had hours before. 

Kyle squinted against the wind to find Hal riding tall and unrelenting against the weather as he led the three Corpsmen. John didn’t even look bothered and Guy just looked grouchy as always. The boy straightened in his saddle immediately. He could do this. He was a Green Lantern. Green Lanterns were fearless and unrelenting. Besides, he didn’t feel as cold anymore. 

“Hold!”

Hal and Guy turned around in their saddles to find Kyle slumped against his pony’s mane. The Corps Leader quickly snatched his horse around as John pressed his fingers against the boy’s neck. 

“He’s freezing and his pulse is weak,” John murmured. 

“Give him to me,” Hal commanded

John carefully placed Kyle into Hal’s outstretched arms. Hal cautiously positioned Kyle in front of him on the saddle before tucking his cloak around the boy. Keeping one arm around the boy, a warm glow slowly emitted from his ring before it slowly wrapped around the Kyle’s body. 

Hal ordered, "Guy, take his pony. We need to get him there now. John, ride ahead and get a healer. I want him checked over the second we arrive,” before spurring his horse onward. 

They’d just began to near the castle, when Kyle began to stir. Green eyes fluttered open. The sensation of warmth comforted him as he curled his fingers around the warm yet soft and silky cloak of his mentor. 

“Hal,” he murmured.

“It’s alright, we’re almost there.” 

They didn’t have to endure the cold much longer for they’d reached the castle a few minutes later. The boy stared up at the enormous city before him with the castle sitting high upon the hills. Gotham was nothing like Star. Gotham was cold and cruel and dark.

Kyle felt his eyes begin to droop once more as Parallax slid to a stop before the castle walls. He was vaguely aware of hands on him as he was lifted from the saddle. A few moments later he found himself balanced on his mentor’s hip with his head resting against the man’s collarbone and his fingers entangled in the soft fabric of the cloak. He could feel a strong arm keeping him upright while Hal’s unoccupied hand was free to card through his hair. 

“We’ve awakened the healer. She’ll see to the boy. He’ll be fine,” John’s voice broke through the veil. “I’ve already spoken to the king. Said he’d deal with us tomorrow.”

Hal grunted in acknowledgement as he continued to follow John through the dimly lit corridors of the castle. Kyle watched as the torch lit walls suddenly began to grow dim before he submitted to sleep once more only to dream of war and blood. 

Kyle’s eyes fluttered open to find himself in a strange room tucked into a strange bed. Mountains of fur pelts covered him. A fire roared in the fireplace. A wolf hide covered the floor. Hal was seated between the fire and the bed in the most uncomfortable chair ever dead asleep with his neck bent at an awkward angle. His armor was missing; most likely stored in the wardrobe to the left of him.

The boy yawned before tossing the furs to the side and quietly slid down the side of the bed. He softly padded over to his mentor before pulling on the man’s sleeve and taking a step back. Hal’s first instinct upon being awakened was to go for his sword. Brown eyes snapped awake as he reached for the weapon. 

“Hal!”

The man relaxed before running a hand over his tired face before murmuring, “Kyle, you’re awake… and out of bed.”

Kyle crawled into his mentor’s lap as the man frowned. “You’re getting a bit too old for this.”

Kyle ignored him before burying his head against Hal’s chest. Hal sighed before laying his palm against the boy’s forehead. “Your fever’s down… You should have told me you weren’t alright. You could have died.”

“’M sorry.”

Hal groaned before sweeping the boy into his arms before depositing him on the bed. Yet, a tiny hand remained cinched in his shirt. 

“Let go of me. You need to sleep. I’ll be five feet from you should something happen.”

“Stay please,” Kyle begged as Hal found himself on the bed with Kyle curled up against him. 

Years ago, Sinestro would have slapped him and reminded him that he was a Green Lantern. Green Lanterns do not cry for their mentors to cuddle them. Green Lanterns care only for their duty. Love is weakness. Green Lanterns are not weak.

It was the tough love and twelve years of hardened training that made him Corps Leader. Even Guy said he was becoming too soft. Yet, he couldn’t force himself to become his former mentor. He cared far too much for the boy. Sinestro had warned him to never become attached. It’d been two years since he’d become responsible for Kyle. Two years for him tosee the boy as his own.

Hal brushed aside the boy’s bangs before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead as Kyle’s breathing evened out. “Love is not weakness.”

Duke found himself wishing for the fortieth time that night that he’d been adopted by any other family instead. Tim, Terry, and the girls weren’t bad but the two oldest were a constant headache. Duke wisely chose to pick at a loose thread on Dick’s bed as the oldest sons of the king broke into an argument once again.It was a blessing that all had their own rooms really. He really needed to go back to his own room before Alfred caught them whispering roomers at all hours of the night. Yet, he didn’t really want to leave. They were his brothers after all. 

Duke’s father had given his life for the king’s in battle. His mother had died of a broken heart. Bruce had welcomed him into his family when he was four years old. With Jason being only a year older and Dick three years older than Jason, the three of them practically became inseparable. Helena soon entered their lives a few months later. Bruce’s heart of ice practically melted when he held his daughter for the first time. Helena had all the grace and beauty of her mother but she was gifted with her father’s temper. Cass then came into their lives when Selena had become pregnant with Timothy. 

Poor Cassandra was abused constantly by her parents until the king found out about it. It was quite a sad story. Lady Shiva had taught the four of them to fight. She had trained them for years before she was found guilty of abusing her own daughter alongside her husband, who was one of the king’s favored knights. David Cain had even gone so far as to render her mute forever. They were executed immediately, and Cassandra was taken into the family at once. 

Then Timothy arrived three weeks early. No one expected him to live past a few days. Yet, he proved them all wrong. Four years later, he had everyone wrapped around his tiny finger. They were all putty in his hands, especially Dick and Jason. And then Selina had Terrence. He was practically the spitting image of his father. 

And then Bruce had brought Carrie home. He’d found a baby girl all alone in the woods near death. She’d only been in the family for a month but she was already strong. And now Selena was pregnant again. 

Richard, Timothy, and Terrence all had Bruce’s blue eyes. Jason and Helena favored their mother’s eyes. In six months, they’d know who the new baby would take after. Six children of their own and three adopted. Nine total. 

Jason’s eyes narrowed as he growled out, “I know what I saw, Dickie. They have a kid with them.”

Dick merely shook his head. “Corps Leaders and Honor Guards do not get apprentices, Jay.”

“Or we could just wait until breakfast and find out,” Duke sighed as the two shrugged before nodding.

“Fair point, Duke. You two had better go before Alfred catches you both out of bed,” Dick whispered. 

Kyle awoke to the sound of a fist pounding on the door. He blinked wearily as Guy stepped inside with a scowl on his face. 

Guy sourly explained, “Hal and John are with the Bat, which leaves me to babysit you. Hurry up and get dressed. We’re going to train.”

A few minutes later, Kyle scampered after Guy into the frigid Gotham weather. The boy could barely suppress his shivers as Guy suddenly stopped. Kyle barely had time to react as a sword sailed over his head. 

“Hey!”

“Expect the unexpected, kid.”

Dick, Jason, and Duke peered over the side of the castle wall as they caught the sight of two of the Lanterns sword fighting. Jason smugly grinned at Dick, who sullenly offered an apology. 

“Told ya so.”

Dick bit back, “Well, good for you.”

Duke ignored their bickering as he watched Sir Guy completely refocus his attention to a woman who’d approached them. Whatever training they were doing quickly ended as he followed her towards the village, leaving the kid to practice drills. A few seconds later, Alfred appeared and dragged Dick away to where their father was awaiting. 

As they watched Alfred and Dick disappear, Jason muttered, “He’s alone. Let’s go.”

“I’ll pass. You have fun humiliating yourself,” Duke dryly replied as Jason glared at him before marching away. “This is not going to end well.”

“So you’re a Corpsmen?”

Kyle stopped practicing his drills immediately in favor of turning around to see a green eyed boy around his age smirking at him. Kyle nodded wearily before muttering, “I am.”

“And your mentor?”

“Corps Leader Harold Jordan.”

The boy shook his head before scoffing, “Shame. My father says he’s one of the worst Lanterns to have ever lived.”

Kyle’s eyes narrowed as he growled, “Take it back.”

“Why don’t you make me? How about a little match? If you win, I’ll take it back but if you win, you admit I’m right.”

“Corpsmen do not bet.”

“Because you’re afraid,” Jason hissed. 

“Am not!”

“Then prove it,” Jason challenged before swinging his sword. 

Kyle brought his up to block the attack. Jason brought his weapon down again only to have Kyle roll out of the way. The two glared at each other as steel met steel. Jason brought his knee up and caught Kyle square in the chest before knocking him down. Kyle rolled out of the way only to be met with a sharp pain to his cheek. Jason’s sword had accidently sliced Kyle’s cheek open.

“I didn’t mean-” Jason stammered before Kyle brought his hand up.

A green beam sent the prince hurtling against the courtyard wall. Jason gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs. Kyle’s eyes widened in surprise before he exclaimed, “I’m sorry! It was an accident!”

“Kyle!” 

Kyle cringed as he recognized the angry voice. The next second Hal’s hands were gripping his arms tightly while John was busy picking the boy up. A tiny bit of anger dissipated as the man gripped the boy’s chin and ghosted his thumb over the cut.

Hal calmly asked, “What happened?” as Kyle adverted his eyes in shame before muttering, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. What happened?”

“I didn’t start it. I swear. He said mean things about you and then he swung first and-”

“So that gives you the right to blast him with your ring? You should have walked away. You’re better than that. And where the hell is Guy? He’s supposed to be watching you. I told him to make sure you stayed in bed and rested.”

Kyle shrugged in response as Hal sighed. “I should take a belt to you and send you to bed without supper.”

The boy nodded glumly before Hal mumbled, “But, I’m not.”

Kyle looked up with hope shining in his eyes as he asked, “You’re not?”

“No but I’m taking up your sketchbook for the week and you’re going to spend the rest of the day in bed working on your apology speech to Prince Jason. You need to rest… And we need to clean that cut.”

“Yes sir… Wait, he’s one of the princes!”

Hal nodded. “Second in line.”

“But, he’s an asshole.”

“Kyle!”

“You know better,” Bruce growled as Jason crossed his arms and glared at the carpet.

“Sorry he cheated,” the boy spat as Bruce exhaled slowly before glaring at Selina.

“He gets it from you,” the bat growled. 

Selena merely reached out to cup Jason’s cheek before whispering, “Now kitten, this isn’t like you. Where did my sweet boy who gets high marks with his tutors and reads in the library go?”

“Knights don’t do those things, Mother,” Jason huffed. 

Bruce merely pinched the bridge of his nose as Selena smiled at him. “No. They’re brave and just and kind… None of which you were this morning. No reading for a week and you will apologize for your behavior.”

“But, he's an asshole,” Jason huffed as his parents glared at him. The boy sighed before growling, "Fine."

The boy bowed before the two of them before trudging away. Bruce gave an exasperated sigh as Selena reached over and squeezed his arm. 

“He’s nothing like Richard was at that age.”

Selena smiled before replying, “No he’s not… And to clarify; he gets it from you.”

Kyle found himself seated in a great hall at the King’s table with a never-ending supply of food before him. He was caught between wanting to stuff his belly and wanting nothing more than to sleep forever. 

He let out another yawn, which earned himself a few chuckles from the nobles around him. Everyone suddenly climbed to their feet at the sound of the doors opening. Kyle leapt up as a beast of a man entered. Kyle’s eyes widened as he strode forward tall and proud while escorting the heavily pregnant woman on his arm. His piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into every sole in the room. The enormous bear pelt draped over his shoulders made him appear even more menacing. The queen also had black hair but her eyes were green and she made up for the bestially of her husband with sheer elegance and grace.

Behind them, the crowned prince entered. He had his father’s eyes but seemed to carry his mother’s slim frame. An aura of brightness practically engulfed him in the dark kingdom. A crowd of children seemed to follow behind the crowned prince. There were eight of them total. Soon to be joined by a ninth. All of them had either blue or green eyes and black hair with the exception of three of them. The dark skinned boy, the girl with the Asian features, and the redheaded baby were wards of the king according to Guy. 

The king seated his wife first before sitting himself. The rest of the court soon followed. The blue eyes bore into Kyle, making him shrink. 

“And who are you, boy?” the Bat grumbled meeting Kyle's wide eyes. 

Hal stated, “Kyle is my apprentice.”

The gruff voice rumbled, “Corps Leaders do not have apprentices.”

“We do now,” Hal replied coolly eliciting a raised eyebrow from the king. 

“Jordan, I thought we agreed that your presence in my kingdom is only welcomed when necessary.”

“Alright, that’s enough. The Corpsmen are always welcomed here,” the queen interrupted. 

Kyle grew bored of their conversation and glared at Jason across from him. He may have his mother’s eyes but he looked like his father and acted like his father. Before he could open his mouth, Prince Richard merely welcomed him by saying, “Welcome Corpsmen Kyle. I’m Richard, this is Jason, Duke, Cassandra, Helena, Timothy, and Terrence. Baby Carrie is back in her nursery… But, I hear you already know Jason.”

Kyle nodded politely, “Thank you. Your kingdom is… lovely. And yes, we met earlier this morning.”

“Cheater,” Jason scoffed.

Richard immediately reprimanded, “Be polite, Jay.”

“You’re not the boss of me, Dick.”

“Oh really? Last time I checked I was still your future king.”

The two of them immediately began arguing while Duke rolled his eyes and huffed, “Another reason why I’m glad to be adopted.”

“Do they always fight?” Kyle asked as Duke nodded.

“Always. Jason fights with everyone to be honest. It’s why he prefers to be left alone in the library. You get used to it after a while.”

Kyle merely nodded before his eyes roamed over the rest of the children. Duke followed his gaze before murmuring, “Cassie is adopted as well.”

Before he could respond, the doors were thrown open. Silence fell over the room. The only sound came from the crackling fireplaces as a woman dressed in green silks and jewelry strode into the room with a toddler teetering after her.

“Beloved,” she greeted while holding eye contact with the king.

For once the man seemed to be completely at a loss for words. All he could do was stare. Selena gave him a questioning look before the king rose from his chair and grumbled, 

“What do you want?”

“Don’t you want to meet your son? Your rightful heir?” she purred before jerking the toddler in front of her. 

The talons on her hands practically dug into the boy’s shoulders. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the boy, who immediately shrank back against his mother. There was no mistaking it. The boy was his. 

Bruce growled, “You have ten seconds to remove yourself from this court before I have your head.”

She merely smiled as a dagger appeared at the boy’s throat. “You cannot deny what we had… However, if this one displeases you. I can make you another.”  
Bruce made no move to intervene. It was merely a staring contest of glares before a sword was against the woman’s neck. No one had even seen Prince Richard move until he was beside them with his weapon against her neck. 

“This has gone on long enough. Drop it,” the Prince growled.

“Richard!” Bruce bellowed while Selena climbed to her feet as well. 

A coldhearted glare settled on the boy before the knife fell from the woman’s fingertips. A growl escaped her throat as she hissed, “You’ll be the first to die when we rise,” before being seized by the guards. The woman was dragged away and the hall was cleared, leaving Bruce, Richard, and the child to stare at each other. 

“What do you think you were doing?” the Bat rustled. 

Dick raised his chin in insubordination before coolly replying, “What you should have done, Father.”

“You don’t even know if she was lying.”

“He looks like you.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes before hissing, “You will not defy me, son. No training for a month.”

The boy merely stood between the two of them with his eyes fixated on the dagger before him. Bruce exhaled slowly before murmuring, “Go to your chambers.”

“And my new brother, Father?”

“I’ll take him to his mother-”

“No! She was going to kill him! You saw that!”

Bruce exhaled again before murmuring, “And what would you have me do, Richard?”

“I’ll take care of him,” Dick replied before gripping the boy’s hand. “Besides, you should be more concerned about Mother right now.”

The King swallowed hard as he watched his eldest usher his bastard from the room. If they only knew. But, no one could ever know. He would not appear weak in front of any man or woman.

The bastard boy sat quietly with his eyes cast downward. He’d allowed himself to be fussed over by the Crowned Prince. He’d done just as his mother instructed. To be patient and wait quietly until they were alone and drive a knife through his heart. 

And yet he couldn’t do that with the other children gathered in Richard’s room staring at him, whispering about him.

“All right. That’s enough,” Dick chided. “Everyone back to your rooms.”

Jason replied, “Dick, this isn’t a good idea. You don’t know anything about hi. We don’t even know if he speaks the same language as us. We don’t even know if it’s true or if the gremlin even has a name. What if it kills you in your sleep?”

Dick rolled his eyes before replying, “I’ll be fine… But, you do have a point. Can you tell us your name?” 

Mother never said he couldn’t speak to them. “Damian.”

“So it does speak,” Jason scoffed. 

“Leave,” Dick ordered. 

They slowly began filing out of the room except for one. Timothy glared at Damian before mumbling, “Can I sleep with you tonight?”  
Richard’s expression softened before he added, “Timmy, not tonight. I’m sure Jason will let-”

“What if he kills you!” Tim screamed. 

“He won’t.”

Tim shook his head before fleeing the room. Dick frowned before looking back at Damian with a sad smile. 

“Your mother told you to kill me, didn’t she?”

Damian went rigid but gave no reply. 

“It’s okay, Damian. I forgive you.”

Damian bit his lip in hesitation before placing the knife between the two of them instead. 

Bruce found Selina standing on the balcony in just her nightdress. Guilt wracked his mind as he came to stand beside her. She merely glared out into the snow before hissing,  
“How many whores do you have?”

“It’s not like that. It was during a war.”

“And that makes it alright? You lied to me.”

Selina turned to leave but Bruce gently caught her hand and replied, “And you’ve lied to me since the beginning. I know you weren’t of noble blood. I know your papers were faked. I’ve known since the beginning.”

She swallowed before turning back to him. Her green eyes narrowed in on him as she hissed, “Why marry me then? Why not kill me? What I’ve done is punishable by death.”

“Because I love you.”

“Something crazy always happens here,” Guy explained as Hal and John rolled their eyes. 

Kyle couldn't help but agree with Guy. With all the craziness, Hal had forgotten about making him apologize to the prince. Kyle smirked to himself before frowning. Hal still had his sketchbooks.


End file.
